Do You Have a Death Wish?
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: "'I still say you have a death wish. Not to mention you think you can carry the world on your little shoulders. You might think it's your job to protect the village and Toothless, but it's my job to protect you.'" It scared Astrid, seeing Hiccup step off that cliff...she's not willing to lose her dragon boy again. One-shot.


**A/N: You guys might find some mistakes because I started it in Hiccup's POV then decided I liked it out of it...mostly because I'd already started writing out of it! LOL. Anyway, this was inspired by episode 14 of Riders of Berk, "What Flies Beneath". When Hiccup stepped off that cliff, I actually yelled at him at how idiotic he was being. This is kind of Astrid telling him that he was, too, and pointing out some of his flaws (risk-taking and pride).**

* * *

Hiccup was about to go out to ride on Toothless when Astrid met him on his porch with her customary punch to the arm.

Then she looked at him, her beautiful blue eyes looking suspiciously bright.

Then she hugged him so tightly he thought his ribcage was going to snap and she said quietly, "Do you have a death wish?"

"Huh?"

"First losing a leg in a battle against a monstrous dragon…"

"Actually—

"Trying to give a baby dragon back to its furious mother—

"—Well, I had to!"

"—Breaking into Mildew's home to get evidence—

"They were gonna send our dragons away!"

"Shh!" She put a gentle finger on his lips. "Will you shut up and listen?"

Hiccup nodded.

She continued, "Breaking into Mildew's home to get evidence against him, offering yourself up to Alvin like fish on a platter…nearly getting _buried alive _to find some stupid treasure so your father would accept you. Going on a hunt for a Scauldron! Getting _struck by lightning and throwing yourself off the edge of a cliff!"_

Astrid stared at Hiccup for a second, then said quietly, "Tell me honestly, do you have a death wish?"

Hiccup gave his trademark goofy smile, with the slightly crooked front teeth and slight crinkling around his emerald green eyes, just the way Astrid liked it. "No," he said. "But I _had _to do all those things—

"By endangering yourself, you think you helped anyone?"

"—Now will _you _listen?"

There was a silence.

"Thank you."

Then he swallowed, wet his dry lips and said honestly, "I couldn't let anyone else get hurt by the dragon queen. That's why I had to do that, why I lost my leg. And how well do you think it would have worked out had I just _left _Torch there like some kind of peace offering? And he wouldn't quit following me!

And Mildew is a total dingbat, I knew he'd have evidence _somewhere. _There's always evidence, Astrid. No one can commit a crime and get off scot-free.

As for offering myself up to Alvin, I knew what I was getting into and I knew Toothless could get us out of that one.

And don't be dramatic, I did not nearly get 'buried alive' I had the situation under control…"

Astrid gave a disbelieving snort.

Hiccup pressed on in a slightly louder voice. "Would you rather have had our dragons die than let me go off hunting a Scauldron?"

Silence from Astrid's end.

"I didn't think so," he replied smugly.

Then he continued. "If I hadn't proven that lightning was being attracted to the metal, Toothless would have been sent away and _died. _He can't survive by himself, Astrid. He depends on me. I HAD to keep him safe. I owed it to him."

Sometimes, Astrid just didn't understand this unbreakable bond of loyalty he felt with Toothless.

"And Toothless would have died had I not stepped off! And it was NOT throwing myself off the edge of a cliff, it was just honestly trying to help Toothless. Don't you see, Astrid? Everything I do, I do for a reason. I do it to protect my dragon. I do it sometimes to protect _you._

I do it to protect dragons or Berk itself. I know I'm gonna be chief one day. I want there to still be a village left to be chief _of."_

Astrid sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, but gave a reluctant little smile that made Hiccup's heart stop. "Whatever, dragon boy," she said teasingly. "I still say you have a death wish. Not to mention you think you can carry the world on your little shoulders."

She put her gentle hands on those little shoulders.

She punched him on the arm and said quietly in his ear, "You might think it's your job to protect the village and dragons and Toothless, but just so you know, it's my job to protect you. No more risks. I'd miss my dragon trainer."

Then she kissed him, long and full and slow.

When she pulled away, he said quietly, "Someday, the island is gonna rest on my shoulders."

Astrid gave a smile. "Is someday today?"

"No," he admitted.

"Then shut up and forget about it. And no more risks for you, Hiccup.

"No more risks for you."


End file.
